


Say Something

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Say Something-A Great Big World(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Say Something-A Great Big World(Pandora)

Jazz smiles down at his little brother, the yellow and black scout smiles up at him, the welds along his throat still fresh. They play a game of chance on the med-berth. The room is in complete silence as they wait for the medic to release Bumblebee. His best friend, Prowl, waits in the waiting room for them to leave.

“Ya know, Bee, I’m just gonna have to talk for the both of us, Prowler’s gonna get tired of hearing me talk,” Jazz smiles as Bumblebee takes his space and sends him back three spaces. “Ya might even get tired of hearing me.”

Bumblebee punches Jazz’s shoulder lightly and rolls his optics.


End file.
